A Not So Perfect Future
by sammyjayne74
Summary: It's been stolen from her and she wants it back. This drabble is a future fic. What will happen in the future to the SGC. Will it be in safe hands and what will happen to Daniel's children. Contains an original character. Future Fic...
1. Chapter 1

She stood in the ruins, her hand running across her neck, still feeling the loss of its presence. Taken from her by someone she trusted and cared for. Now it was gone and she was going to do whatever it took to get it back.

Running her fingers through her long brown hair, she took out a tie from her pocket, tying up her hair in a ponytail. The blazing sun making it difficult to wear it down any longer!

They'd tracked the thief to P30983, after using the dhd device that Sam Carter had created 10 years before. Now they could pinpoint any gate address, but had missed them by minutes. This particular planet had been wiped out by the Ori a long time ago and hadn't fully recovered. The remaining population dying out before aide could be sought. She couldn't help but feel humbled by it all. In the few short years she had been using gate travel, she had practically seen it all. But seeing such devastation was a little heartbreaking.

As she looked around, she sighed, again feeling the empty space at her neck. It had been a present from her father when she had been assigned a position on one of the SG science teams. Having been fast tracked. She had graduated high school at 15 and college at 18 and her PHD at 22. The perfect candidate for the Stargate Program!

Taking off her glasses, she looked at the slim lenses, almost undetectable, rubbing them on her sleeve, trying to clean them. Inheriting her bad eyesight from her father as well as her love of archaeology!

"_Doctor Jackson," A voice called out to her in the distance._

Kennedy Jackson turned her head, seeing her colleague standing next to the dhd.

"We've identified their gate address. We're ready to go when you are?"

Kennedy nodded, putting her glasses back in. In an instant they seemed to disappear completely, blending in to her facial features. She strode over to the rest of her team, where they were waiting, eager to find the thieves they had all claimed to call friends.

Now her journey was really beginning.


	2. Chapter 2

The other members of her team looked at her. Knowing that it wasn't just the amulet she wanted back but the other artefacts that they'd stolen. Including several other items that her father had found during his time with SG1! The eye of Ra amulet was given to her father by Catherine Langford, in her will along with a lot of other artefacts. And then given to Kennedy a few years ago!

_This is the fourth planet we've been too and no sign of them. They can't be far ahead. The readings for the next planet look good. There's a village near to the gate and from what I can see, plenty of life. They could be hiding out there! I have to find the amulet or dad's gonna be pissed._

Kennedy stood by the gate, dialling the next address. Her team took a step back, still slightly in awe of the event horizon. Her team comprised of the best the world had to offer in science and technology and no one over the age of 26. There was Lieutenant Walker. Thomas Walker was the obligatory military personnel and the leader. Then Kennedy who was his second, and also Rachel Mitchell, eldest daughter of Cameron Mitchell and the team's techie and also their youngest member! Lastly was Alex Foster, the team's tough guy. She held back for a moment, having one last look around. Surely they couldn't hide from her forever? Kennedy's hand reached down to the zat attached to her leg as she headed towards the gate. She wasn't about to get distracted a second time.

As she stepped through the gate to the other side, she came face to face with a gun. A gun that was familiar to her. The same gun that those they had welcomed to the SGC 6 months previously had used. But this particular gun was different. It had been hand customised specifically for the owner.

Kennedy looked around, seeing the rest of her team kneeling on the ground in front of her. Behind them were the rest of the criminals they had been chasing, making sure they weren't about to retaliate.

Kennedy began to remove the zat from her belt only to change her mind when the gun in front of her was pushed further into her face.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you,"

The young woman's head looked up, seeing the one she had been chasing for the last few weeks.

"Natalia," Kennedy whispered.

"It's about time you got here."

Kennedy shook her head, failing to believe that her and her team had been caught out.

"Just give it to me Talia,"

A wry smile appeared on the young thieves face.

"I've heard you say that to me before, too,"

Kennedy shot a glance to the rest of her team, embarrassed that they had to hear such a thing. Hoping that they really didn't understand what she meant. Kennedy finally took the zat from her leg strap, pointing at Natalia.

"I don't care about the other stuff, just give me the amulet."

Natalia unbuttoned her jacket, revealing the amulet underneath it.

"Oh you mean this thing. You should have never taken it off," Talia said.

Both of them turned their head, beginning to hear the wheels of the gate begin to turn. They counted as each chevron locked and engaged. Natalia grabbed hold of Kennedy, pushing her out of the way of the puddle and almost certain death. Standing next to the dhd was someone neither of them expected to see.

Kennedy stood up, brushing the dust and mud from her clothes. Her attention turning to their unexpected visitor, confused. Wondering just how she had gotten there before her.

"Vala?"

The young woman's eyes were deceiving her. Standing next to the dhd was indeed Vala Mal Doran. Not having seemingly aged a day in the last 18 years. There had been amazing medical advances over the last decade, which she had made full use of. Although now, her black hair had the occasional blonde streak!

Natalia also stood up. Of course she knew Vala Mal Doran from during the time she had spent at the SGC and the Jackson household and from what Kennedy had told her about her.

She looked around, just waiting for a distraction.

"What are you doing here?" Kennedy shouted.

Natalia looked at the two of them, then at her team, signalling that this might be the time to leave. Except they didn't know where exactly they were going! But that was what they were all about. Going where the mood took them and where a valuable prize awaited them.

All 5 of them ran towards the gate, Natalia stopping momentarily where Kennedy stood. She grabbed hold of her jacket, pulling her towards her and planting a hard kiss on the young woman's lips, almost snapping her head back. As she pulled away, walking backwards to the gate, Natalia reached inside her jacket, pulling out the amulet, showing it off to Kennedy.

"If you want it, come and get it," she called out.

As soon as she stepped thru, the gate shut down. Kennedy stood there a little annoyed and a lot pissed off. She practically had held the amulet in her hand. Now it was gone.

She put her zat back in the holder. Turning her attention and annoyance to Vala.

"What are you doing here?" Kennedy asked again.

She reached down, helping to pull up her team mates.

"I'm sorry," Walker said. "They jumped us as soon as we came thru the gate."

"Don't worry about it," Kennedy whispered.

"We'll be prepared next time."

The young archaeologist turned, turning again towards Vala.

"Are you going to answer me? What are you doing here?"

Vala took in a breath. From a young age, Vala had liked the girl, in fact she liked all the Jackson kids. But Kennedy was a little like Vala herself. Much to the annoyance of Shelley! Although Shelley knew that her daughter took after her father, in every single way. Smart, funny, brilliant, pig headed and stubborn!

"Your parents sent me... Or more to the point, your mother send me. She was worried about you."

Kennedy snorted, now annoyed at her mother.

"When is she going to understand that I'm a grown woman. I've got 3 of the finest the sgc has to offer in my team."

"She does Keddy. But you know that's not the reason why she's worried."

The last thing Kennedy wanted was for her team to see any emotion in her. Despite the fact that she wasn't military, she wanted to remain professional. And had been the perfect candidate to after Natalia, given her background!

Vala placed her hand on Kennedy's shoulder.

"I know you wanted to get the amulet back and we will, I promise."

Kennedy nodded. All she had wanted to do for the last few weeks it retrieve the amulet. Her father had given it to her because he knew that she would keep it safe. Kennedy felt as though she had let him down and that's the last thing she wanted to do.

She stared at the gate, wondering where exactly Vala had sent them, knowing that it would be too long before they caught up with Natalia. A prospect Kennedy was relishing. Seeing her again, had brought feelings she had tried to hide the last few weeks. Feelings that she thought she had buried. Kennedy thought about the events of the 6 months previously. Not being able to believe that it had come to this.....

Tbc...


End file.
